hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Snappy (HSW)
Mr. Snappy is an !! shark in Hungry Shark World. He has a counterpart in HSE. Mr Snappy can be unlocked with 600,000 gold or 1500 gems, after collecting 100 teeth. He is succeeded by the Robo Shark. Appearance Mr. Snappy is mostly sky blue, but has a violet stripe on his tail and underbelly. His body is compact, with a pointy snout. He has very sharp teeth and is yellow eyed, with faint patterns on his body. Abilities *He has a powerful "Tail Whip" when he makes a turn. *Enemies attacking from behing are stunned by his "Tail Whip," even if he doesn't make a turn. *He has very high, ridiculously high, speeds. *When you boost, he will "Lunge," and get a burst of extra speed. *He can survive on land, and have good speed there too, as he has flippers and is a reptile. Diet Note: This is the regular diet, and not what it can eat during a Mega Rush or Super Size mode. *Enemy Megalodon *Enemy Big Momma *Enemy Atomic Shark *Pink Jellies *Small Mines *Enemy Great Whites *Enemy Whale Shark *Enemy Basking Shark *Green Jellies *Enemy Tiger Shark *Enemy Megamouth *Enemy Great Hammerheads *Blue Jellies *Orcas *Enemy Makos *Enemy Goblin Sharks *Enemy Bull Sharks *Lionfish *Pufferfish *Spider Crabs *All types of crabs *Squid *Narwhals *Dolphins *Sailfish *Anglerfish *Seals *Enemy Threshers *Enemy Smooth Hammerheads *Enemy Sand Sharks *Enemy Blue Sharks *Enemy Porbeagles *Enemy Whitetip Reefs *Stingrays *Enemy Blacktip Reefs *Sardines *Clownfish *All types of fish *Humans *Divers *Diving Cages Finding Teeth Teeth can be found on any map. They spawn in certain areas throughout all four maps, and sometimes do not spawn in a certain area, while they spawn in that same area another time. Sometimes, a gear, fossil or good junk will spawn in the area. However, Teeth are harder to find and are rarer than gears or fossils. Atleast one tooth will spawn in each session, but it is still possible that you don't see it. They appear most in the Arctic Ocean, but it might be hard to find, since there are lots of obstacles. Even though they don't appear as much here, you might look for them in the Pacific Islands because there are very few obstacles, unless you go to the left, beyond the Volcano, where there are dangerous enemy sharks and Red Jellies. Pros & Cons Pros *Ridiculously high speed *Broad diet *Can fit in tight spaces *"Tail Whip" that stuns prey and enemies from behind *Lunges forward very quickly when boosting *High speed allows it to defeat the Colossal Squid Boss very quickly, while boosting in and out and avoiding the tentacles. Cons *Costs alot to upgrade *Takes long to max it out *Quick health drain Gallery Mr snappy attack a king jelly.png|Mr. Snappy attacking a King Jelly. 22046781 1616969488334400 5034889599962587305 n.jpg|Mr. Snappy sitting in an armchair. Screenshot 2018-02-15-19-34-37-796 com.ubisoft.hungrysharkworld.png|In shop Screenshot_2018-02-16-15-42-38-501_com.google.android.youtube.png|TheGamingBeaver's Mr. Snappy video. Mr. Snappy's Teaser|Mr. Snappy sitting in an armchair, with his face turned away. Notes *Even though he comes before the Robo Shark, some people consider him stronger, due to his incr'edible' (Get it?) speed. *He is like his HSE counterpart, being compact and lightning fast. *He comes after Buzz, and before the Robo Shark. *He is an extremely powerful shark and his "Tail Whip" attack is very useful. *His "Lunge" when boosting may not be useful for some players that are not used to it, as he may go too far and crash into a Mine, Red Jellyfish, King Jellyfish, Helicopter Missiles, or Submarine Torpedoes. *Lunging can cause him to leap high (Higher than Puffin Rock and the 2nd floor of the Oil Rig) enough to catch Gem Birds. Category:Hungry Shark World Category:!! Sharks Category:Strong Sharks Category:Sharks